


throne

by kittyspring



Series: kitten x larry [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Morning Sex, Pet name, Sweet but Filthy, daddy dom larry, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Larry enjoying the morning with his shy kitten.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader, kitten/daddy dom
Series: kitten x larry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744843
Kudos: 25





	throne

It was a morning like any other. With Larry waking up late in the day. Groggy and a little stiff. He walked out of his bedroom to his kitchen. He yawned as he took in the emptiness of the place. Usually by now his kitten would be sitting on the couch with her second cup of coffee and her phone. But she wasn't there. 

He stepped into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. His kitten always made a fresh pot. Instead of going to the living room he sat down at the small table they had in the kitchen. He took a tentative sip to test the temperature. It was a little hot but fine enough to take a couple big sips. He set the mug down on the table then shifted in his seat. He was trying to reposition his morning wood as it died down. Perks of being a guy he'd say sarcastically. 

He stretched out his arms and sat back in the chair, not noticing the noiseless steps moving towards him. He reached for his coffee but was stopped by someone suddenly blocking him from the table. They moved a leg over him and sat down on his lap. "Good morning" they spoke innocently. Larry tried not to smirk at the greeting. "What are you doing kitten" he asked amused by her behavior. "Sitting" she answered and fluttered her eye lashes. So innocent, yet so not. He did smirk at her this time, placing a large hand on her open thigh. "Is that so, where are you're pants" he asked. 

She blinked at him before answering "I don't know." He chuckled once. She was playing innocent, like she wasn't up to something and that amused him. "So you decided to sit on my lap, are you looking for something" he asked all to knowing. His kitten bit her lip and shook her head. "No" he said, moving his hand up and down her thigh. He moved his other hand to hold her other thigh. "You sure" she nodded at him. He smiled at her non-verbal behavior. So shy, pretending she wants nothing. 

Larry gripped her thighs and pulled her closer to himself. He made sure to move his hips to meet her so he could poker her with his morning wood. She gasped at the feeling of him, hard and large in the open space she made when she sat down on him. "Do you want it, hmm is that why you 'lost' your pants. Do you want daddy's cock kitten" she shivered in his lap and whimpered at his words. Such a shy baby. Larry moved his hand up the curve of her hip and stopped and her waist. "Hmm what was that I don't understand mumble, do you want daddy's cock. Want to be penetrated, feel me slowly slide inside you till I'm all in. Think you can handle all of me, deep inside, feeling how you make me pulse. Hmm do you want that kitten" he rubbed his thumb against her thigh while the other hand settled to gripping her hip. 

She nodded at him frantically. Larry smirked then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Use your words" he reminded as he sat back. Taking in the sight of his kitten as she nodded again. "Y-Yes" her voice shook, sounding so small but desperate. "Yes what" he asked. "Y-Yes daddy, please I-I want- I want your c-cock in me" his smile grew at her words. He moved to kiss her cheek again "such a good girl, you can have it." He grabbed her thighs and slid her down his legs so he could pull himself out. She stared at his crotch, hungrily as he moved his waist band down. She was so cute, waiting patently for him when he knows how much she wanted it. 

He slipped a hand in his boxers and squeezed himself, letting out a small groan. His kitten pouted as she moved her gaze up to him. So cute, he thought. Larry brought his member out of the boxers and stroked himself once just to get more blood flowing so he'd be fully erect for his kittens view. He removed his hand and watched as she shivered at the sight. Feeling the vibrations at his knees. "Well" he began catching her attention. "Go ahead kitten take it" he told, giving her permission. 

She stood up and moved closer to him. Trying not to seem to desperate or go to fast. Instinctively he placed his hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip. She reached down and held his cock as she lowered down. She shuddered once his tip touched her lips. She was slow as she moved down. Taking her time to prolong the feeling of his tip entering her. Larry knew it was her favorite part. She let out a small moan at the feeling, causing his breath to hitch. She was gorgeous, he thought as she lowered down at her pace. Taking him in a little faster then she did his tip. 

At last she had all of him inside and was sitting on his lap again. She trembled at the feeling of being so full. Larry ran his hands over her hips, adding pressure in certain places to help relax the muscles. His kitten rested her head on his shoulder. Her hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. "There feel better" he asked then kissed her shoulder. She nodded her head against his shoulder. "Good, now let daddy finish his coffee" Larry reached over to the table and grabbed his coffee. He took a sip, finding it was a little colder but still pretty hot. 

Ash he swallowed and relaxed into the chair he felt his kitten move. She moved her hips forward slowly, clearly dragging her clit on him as she moved him against her inner walls. He chuckled at the small movements. "I never said you could make you're self cum" she stopped and tensed, causing herself to tighten around him. He groaned low in his throat at the feeling. She shifted on his lap and whined. Larry moved his hand from her hip to her back and pressed her against him. "You can grind on me kitten but you're not allowed to cum until I'm done my coffee" he warned. 

She nodded on his shoulder as understanding. He rubbed her back, reassuringly and she began moving her hips. Slowly, back and forth on his lap. Dragging her clit in whatever way felt right and moving him inside to press against certain spots. He smiled at her, loving how she'd do anything to make her princess parts tingle. He'd often catch her grinding on this and that in the apartment. 

Larry took his time drinking his coffee now. Taking small sips and reveling in every small splash of the bitter drink. His kitten speed up a little in her movements then slowed back down. Despite her hazy, lust drunk mind she still obeyed. He reveled in it adoring her little whimpers and moans. Wanting so bad to cum but not wanting to disobey and risk being punished. He ran his hand down the center of her back, digging in just to hear the mewls she made. She had stopped her movements and just sat there trembling. It was clear she was close. 

Larry placed his hand on her tail bone and shoved her forward as he thrusted into her. She yelped out a startled moan, finally raising her head from his shoulder. She leaned back to look at her daddy. Pouting and trembling. "Daddy" she whined in a small voice. "I'm only teasing, you're alright kitten, you're doing so good" he kissed her cheek. "My good girl, obeying daddy so perfectly. Should I reward you" Larry asked as he rub his thumb on his kittens cheek. She bit her lip looking away from him. She knew the decision was purely his and it was a waiting game for his decision. 

Larry looked her over. He moved his hips up and she moaned behind her lips, tightening around him. So desperate not to cum till she was allowed. "Hmm what if I bent you over out breakfast table, fucked you hard through you're orgasm and then some" he lowered his voice so she had to focus on his words and not his cock. "P-Please, Please d-daddy I want that" she begged, her lips glossing with the amount of saliva in her mouth. God she was beautiful like this. Using her words and begging for the things he offered. Such a shy baby, Larry loved it. 

He set his coffee down on the table then wrapped his hands around his kitten. He kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed back, melting at his loving touch. He pulled back, smiling at his kitten as she pursed her lips. He ran a thumb over them and they parted to caress the appendage between her lips. She looked at Larry through her lashes and hallowed her cheeks to suck on his thumb. Such a beautiful kitten. He removed his thumb and she pouted. 

"Alright kitten get up" he ordered sweetly rather then demanding. She whined but slowly raised up, prolonging the feeling of him touching her. She shivered as he exited her, not wanting to leave. But she stepped back to give him room to get up. Instead of standing, Larry twirled his index finger twice. His kitten obeyed, turning around and stretching over the table. Presenting her self to him. Larry took in the view as she spread her legs. He got a good look of the marks he left on her from yesterdays punishment. Still red and glistening with his handy work, literally. If he looked hard enough he could still see his hand print on her right cheek. 

She was dripping to. So wet from where she had warmed his cock. He shivered at the sight, noticing how truly open she was. Waiting for him. He got up and she wiggled her ass for him. Larry placed a hand where he could see his hand print. She stopped moving and he squeezed the tender spot, getting a gasp as a reward. He moved his hand to her hip and gripped hard making her mewl. He chuckled at the noise, moving to push his boxers down. He stepped out of them, already wet from his kitten. 

Larry angled himself then, very slowly, pressed his tip to her hole. She shivered at the touch and moaned. She loved this part. He rewarded her, going very slow as he pushed his tip in. His kitten let out the most delicious moan. He reveled in it. Till he noticed his mug still sitting on the table. He pushed in faster, making her take all of him. She moaned so loud at the feeling of being full again. 

She took in some deep breaths as she got use to the intense pleasure that went through her. Larry grabbed his mug and placed it in front of her. "Hold on to it, don't let it spill" he ordered. She grabbed the mug and held a hand over the top. He chuckled at her, knowing she'd spill it no matter what. But sometimes having these small tasks he know she couldn't do was amusing. 

He pulled back, almost pulling out of her. But he didn't, he slammed into her, making her take all of him again. She screamed the most amazing moans at the rough action. So Larry did it again and again. Setting a fast harsh rhythm. He gripped her hips and pulled them to meet his thrusts. All his kitten could do was lay in the table, enjoying his cock while trying not to spill his coffee. 

"O-Oh Daddy, yess, yes, ah~" she spilled out, sounding so pleased. "Is this what you wanted, Ah, to feel me deep, Uh ya, have me pound you" he tried to ask. But words where hard for him, just wanting to fuck his kitten. "Ah J-Just wanted ah~ daddy's cock. W-Wanted it so bad. Ha so good, so good daddy" she started sobbing in her moans. But he knew she wasn't crying, it just felt that good she couldn't help sobbing. It turned him on so much. Hearing her sob over his cock and how good it made her feel. He gripped tighter on her. 

She tightened around him and he sped up. "Oh Daddy, oh Daddy, OOOo Daddy~" she tried to meet him as she orgasmed but his thrusts were to harsh. Larry did as he promised, he fucked her through her orgasm. He slowed his movements a little when she started breathing heavy. Showing she was done and didn't need the intense treatment anymore. It wasn't long till he was close himself. "Oh kitten, you sounded so perfect. Calling for me, pleading even though you already had my cock. Such a perfect girl, so special and hungry for daddy" he told. 

"Heh yes, all for my daddy" she agreed. No stutter or falter in her voice. To sex drunk to be shy right now. Larry gave two harsh thrusts where he stayed inside for a second just to feel her open hole a little longer. He pulled out and quickly held himself over her. "Oh kitten" moaned low as he cam onto her ass and tail bone. 

He stepped back, both to marvel at his work and to give his kitten room. She was slow to get up, setting her hands under her to push herself up. She stood up but still used the table to hold herself up. "Well" he began. "Did you spill the coffee" he asked and watched as her back tensed. She turned to look. Her eyes fluttering and lip out in a pout as she showed him the coffee cup that was empty now. He chuckled at the sight and offered a kind smile. He stepped towards her and she turned to face him fully. 

Larry reached out to her, placing his long hand on the side of her face. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek as he held her. "Oh kitten it's ok" he kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad, there's a full pot right there" he told her. He looked at her, switching between what eye to look at. "Are you alright (Y/n)" he asked. "Y-Yes" she stammered. "Good, why don't you have a shower. I'll make some eggs and we can share a cup together" he told her. "Yes please" she asked. Larry leaned down and kissed his little kitten. Getting kissed back, feeling her loving lips on his and knowing no wrong was done. They pulled back and she smiled for the first time that morning. He loved his kittens smile.


End file.
